


Not too late to make it right

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Hurt, Stiles Stilinski is the Kanima's Master, Touchstarved Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: When Jackson craves for touch- he tries to get it- with bad and good consequences for him.





	Not too late to make it right

Jackson discovered it accidently.

He had been avoiding Lydia's sharp nails and, despite his newfound balance as a kanima, he stumbled forwards, his fingertips gracing Stiles' hand. Stiles didn't even react but Jackson was completely frozen, starring at the hand like it was a a riddle he couldn't solve. 

It had been barely a proper contact but it filled him with an unknown yet welcoming warmth. Maybe that was the reason why everybody smiled more when Stiles touched them. Stiles touched everybody. Less with Derek which was understale, but he always had at least an arm or fingers around somebody. He cuddled with Isaac who seemed crazy for his hugs, was hugging Lydia, leaned his head on Boyd's shoulder when they watched movies, constantly high-fived or hip bumped with Erica and was basically Siamese with Scott. The only one he had never touched was Jackson but with the history they shared it was understandable. Jackson had even tried to kill him as a kanima and even before that he had been violent him towards the teen. 

The canima hold one painful week before he give in to the weird craving again. He didn't even knew why he had it (nobody really touched him or at least outside from sport which wasn't real touch.) Yet here he was again, planning how Stiles could touch him without looking like an idiot.

His plan was easy: he simply would brush Stiles lighly again, brushing his hand "accidently". 

What he didn't calculate was his newfound strenght as a kanima. His body shoot forwards. Stiles stumbled as they collided and fell, letting out a small yelp. Only a half second later, Derek was growling at Jackson. He pinned him at the wall with bleeding red eyes as he took a swing at him. 

Pain bloomed in Jackson's arms and upperbody and he gritted his teeths to hould back a scream. He didn't liked this kind of touch. It reminded him of the cold stares his parents gave him when he brought back bad grades. A pathetic wimper left out his throath but he couldn't care less if he sounded like a weakling.   
Why did everybody hated him? His real parents, his adoptive parents, the pack, his "friends"? Why? A tear slid down his face as he liftened his arms in an weak attempt to shield his face. Why did nobody loved him? 

His thoughts stopped as no hits came. Shakily, he collected the courage to look up. Expecting to see a fist, Jackson flinched but then he only was able to stare. Stiles slim frame was infront of him, shielding him from Derek. Jackson wondered how on the earth the puny human had been able to stop Derek as he smelled blood. It wasn't his own but it was mixed with medicine he knew too well. Behind Stiles, Jackson could see Derek starring in shock at his bloodied claws, the pack behind him wearing the same expression. 

Jackson stared numbly at the back of the teen he used to mob. It was the first time somebody stood up for him. And it wasn't just somebody: it was his ennemy. Not one of his so called 'friends'. 

"Don't you hurt Jackson." Stiles growled loudly. It sounded intimidating but the teen was swaying so strongly that it was only a matter of time that he would collapse. 

However, before he hit the ground, Jackson had catched him. He let out a loud snarl at Derek, only slightly aware of the scales climbing up his skin. The heart beat of the teen in his arms slowed down and Jackson stiffened. His eyes darted to possible escape routes. The door was too crowded with the pack members which only left the window. He held his breath and jumped, careful to shelter Stiles body from the impact. Neither the the spikes of pain of glass shards spiking his skin nor the smell of his and Stiles blood mixing stopped him from running as fast as he could. 

He took the shortcut through the woods as a ride with his car would take precious time. Master, Mom had to be safe was only on his mind as he ran towards Scott's house, knocking at the door. He didn't care if that was more than weird, he just knew he had to protect Stiles. And Scott's mum could help Stiles. 

He ringed. Behind the door, he could hear Melissa breathing hard, her heart beat like she was running. Seconds later, she opened the door. Her whole body freezed as she let out a strangled noise. "W-what are you?" 

Only now Jackson realized he was fully transformed and he quickly shifted back, sending the nurse his best smile. "I'm Jackson Wittemore." Her face instantly harden but then her gaze fell on Stiles. "On the sofa. Now." she ordered and Jackson followed her quickly in the house. 

"My my." Melissa mumbled as she desinfected the area where Derek's claws had hit him. The red hoodie Stiles was always wearing was ripped in the middle.   
Jackson would have to by a new one. That was the least thing he could do to repay Stiles' help. And maybe buy another more stylish hoodie. The same red color annoyed him. 

"Thank you for getting him here so quick." Melissa sighed.   
"It was my fault. Stiles was protecting me." Jackson said quietly, not wanting be praised for a thing even if it felt good. But Melissa only shook her head with a smile. "I'm sure it's not your fault. However, if this Derek will hurt him or anybody else again, I'll feed him with wolf bane needles and drown him in wolfsbane." Jackson shivered. Melissa's voice left no doubt she would do it. 

Jackson breathed in relief as Stiles woke up with a groan. Melissa checked his wounds, then she left them alone. Jackson broke out in sweat. 

Stiles looked drowsy at him but his eyes were sharp as always. "Soo... Mind to tell me what happened back there?" 

"I stumbled and your hand..." Jackson tried to explain but how could he tell about that feeling without sounding pathetic?

Frustrated, he glared at his hands, not daring to look up.   
"Touchstarved huh?" Stiles mumbled and Jackson dared to look up, starring at Stiles who smiled. "No problem, dude. I don't know that feeling because they are always people around me but -hey- I'm weird already so I could basically touch everybody in my way unlike you and your douchy reputation... So what about you coming whenever to me to cuddle." 

Jackson quirked a brow. It sounded too good to be true.   
"Where's the deal, Stilinski? And don't call me dude." he shoot back. 

"There is no other deal, Jacky. You know, when we had to save you from Theo's control we had to exchange him as a master or you would gone crazy. But that barely can be counted as a deal." 

Jackson freeze.   
"So you are my master? Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you used it?" he choked out. Just the thought that he was like a puppet under Stiles control made him sick. 

"Why I didn't tell you?!" Stiles bolted up, hissing in pain. "You would have killed me! And I hate comanding people around! To your information, I'm not Finstock." 

Jackson exhaled, relief washing over him. "I don't see any difference between you two. You are both are weird." he shoot back,, to hide his relief.  
Stiles snorted. "Come on. I have better taste than him." 

An half hour and a few arguments later, they both laid on the couch.  Jackson was sandwiched between the back of the couch and Stiles. It was weird to be the little spoon but the warmth quickly made him forget it. He felt his eyes drop. For the first time he felt safe. Here, in the arms of Stiles he finally found what he craved. Home.


End file.
